


Chthonic

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [25]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs starts to implement his plan while dealing with a number of dead bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chthonic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwing/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time for [chthonic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/27/chthonic) from 5/27/1999.
> 
> chthonic  
> Dwelling in or under the earth; also, pertaining to the underworld
> 
> This is dedicated to sunwing who wanted a sequel to [Nescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6705103). This can be seen as such a sequel.
> 
> Gibbs begins to implement his plan... But the bodies keep building up.

# 

Chthonic

“Dig, DiNozzo, dig.” Gibbs demanded.

“Yes, boss.” DiNozzo responded curtly.

“We need something that can tie this bastard to the crime or at least give him motive.” Gibbs commanded.

“What about Ziva and McGee, boss?” Tony asked wondering why he was doing the computer work when usually Gibbs made McGee do so.

“Oh don't worry about them. I have them doing the actual digging in the suspected graveyard looking for more bodies this bastard buried.” Gibbs smirked.

“That's cold, boss. That's cold. They're not going to find anything that way.” Tony shook his head admiring Gibbs deviousness.

“They rarely do. Maybe they'll think about why they're being given grunge work instead of something that would really help the investigation.” Gibbs snarled.

“Unlikely boss. Is this part of your plan?” Tony questioned confused as to why Gibbs would suddenly be more vindictive than usual.

“Yes. Now what do you have?” Gibbs snapped his fingers knowing that would get Tony to report properly instead of questioning him.

“We've identified the 5 victims found so far. All petty officers under Commander Thrush. 3 females, 2 males. All killed the same way and then buried in the backyard. All served under him in the last 5-10 years before he moved to where he's living now. Strong suspicion he's done this before at previous places he lived.” Tony stood at attention practically vibrating in the military pose, a response drilled into him from military academy, and just barely prevented himself from saluting Gibbs.

“Get me more. I'm going to send Ziva and McGee to check out his previous residences.” Gibbs glared tapping his watch.

“McGee.” McGee answered his phone promptly when it rang relieved for an excuse to stop search for more chthonic bodies.

“Stop what you're doing and get a list of previous residences for Commander Thrush and see if there are bodies buried in those backyards too. Use Abby's scanner if you need to to prevent digging up people's yards if someone lives there.” Gibbs ordered with a low growl.

“But boss, we haven't found anything here.” McGee squeaked.

“I know. DiNozzo found it, as usual.” Gibbs matter-of-factly stated.

“But boss.” McGee started.

“I don't want to hear it, McGee. Get to work.” Gibbs cut him off and then hung up on him.

“Yes, boss.” McGee breathed talking to dead air.

When Ziva and McGee finally returned to the office having found 10 more dead petty officers at previous residences, Gibbs handed DiNozzo a gift card. “For you and your girl for that Italian restaurant you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Objurgate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6783892/) can be seen as a sequel. It's the next dictionary.com word of the day too, so it doesn't matter whether you click the link at the bottom or go directly there.


End file.
